Hadiah Teristimewa
by Galeri Annisa
Summary: Naruto mendapat hadiah istimewa dari orang yang istimewa, tidak hanya dalam hidupnya tapi juga dalam hatinya. Apa ya, hadiahnya? Mau tahu? Baca aja!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Semi Canon, TYPO, don't like? don't read!

Pair: NaruSaku 4EVER \^o^?

**Note:** Wuahaha... saya kembali lagi membawa fic yang ga kalah gaje. Ga bosen kan? Oke, fic kali ini khusus buat ultah Naruto. Kecepetan? (emang!) Sori, abis kayaknya minggu depan saya bakal sibuk banget. So, ga apa-apakan kalau saya cepetin publish ficnya (^o^)v oya, fic ni saya ambil settingnya setelah latihan Naruto ma Killer Bee. Happy read!

**

* * *

Hadiah Teristimewa**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Konoha, di sebuah hutan,**

Seorang gadis berdiri mematung diantara rimbunan pohon. Rambut merah mudanya melambai diterpa angina sepoi. Mata _emeraldnya_ memandang lurus kesebuah batang pohon yang berdiri tegak. Ditilik dari lumut yang memenuhi tiap jengkal batang pohon itu, bisa dipastikan tak ada seorangpun yang menyentuhnya.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Memandang lirih tempatnya dulu menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih jurus-jurus ninja. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah ketempat itu lagi. Tempat yang untuk pertama kalinya dia bergabung bersama tim tujuh. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, dan…

Uchiha Sasuke…

Entah kenapa perasaan sedih, terluka dan kecewa seperti berkumpul setiap kali ia mengingat nama itu. Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Pemuda itu pulalah yang untuk pertama kalinya memberi luka yang begitu mendalam di hatinya hingga saat ini. Perasaan dikhianati seperti membuncah setiap dia mengingatnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas ringan. Di detik kemudian, bola mata hijau itu kembali bersinar. Pandangannya beralih pada langit yang membetang luas. Matahari bersinar terik saat itu, membuatnya memincingkan mata.

Matahari…

Terlintas sebuah nama di kepalanya. Nama dari seorang pemuda yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak pernah ia temui. Pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja pembuat onar, ninja penuh kejutan, dan kini menjadi pahlawan Konoha. Senyumnya melengkung setiap kali ia mengingat nama itu. Naruto, yang memberinya harapan disaat ia merasa putus asa. Yang selalu melindunginya disaat ia dalam bahaya. Naruto, sungguh ia merindukan pemilik cengiran rubah itu. Si penggila ramen yang setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke, meminta ijin untuk pergi latihan bersama ketua Yamato. Entah dimana dia sekarang.

"Disini kau rupanya, Sakura. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

Suara itu mengembalikan Sakura dari lamunannya. Suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Ino?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menatapnya.

"Aku disuruh nona Tsunade untuk memanggilmu."

Sakura sedikit menoleh, memandang sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Ada apa nona Tsunade mencariku?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Ino tersenyum misterius.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, datang saja ke rumah sakit Konoha. Nona Tsunade menunggumu disana."

Mata Sakura sedikit menyipit. Rumah sakit? Untuk apa nona Tsunade menunggunya disana? Kenapa bukan di ruang Hokage? Siapa yang sakit? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu melintas begitu saja mendengar perkataan Ino. Tak ada respon dari Ino. Gadis pirang itu malah berbalik meninggalkan Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab. Dilangkahnya yang ketiga, Ino menoleh menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung. Ia tersenyum sebentar.

"Hei! Cepatlah, jidat. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena datang terlambat."

Setelahnya, Ino benar-benar berlalu di balik pohon-pohon besar. Ucapan terakhirnya sukses membuat Sakura tersentak. Lantas ia berlari menuju rumah sakit.

**Di Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Napasnya masih memburu setelah ia berlari dari hutan tadi. Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Di depan sebuah ruang perawatan. Setelah bertanya pada Shizune yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di depan rumah sakit, Shizune memberitahunya kalu Tsunade sudah menunggunya. Setelah memutar knop pintu, seluruh ruangan itupun terlihat.

Matanya menangkap sosok sang Hokage yang tadi mencarinya, sedang berdiri memunggunginya di depan sebuah ranjang pasien. Tapi, dia tidak sendirian. Ada seorang lagi yang berdiri disisi lain ranjang. Kepala orang itu menunduk. Sakura tahu betul siapa sosok yang berdiri di depan Tsunade itu. Seorang laki-laki. Ketua Yamato. Sakura teringat sesuatu. Seseorang yang seharusnya ada bersama Yamato. Segera Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka berdua.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Menatap seseorang yang tengah terbaring di ranjang. Pemuda jabrik kunning itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Yang beberapa saat lalu memenuhi pikirannya, kini tergolek tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur. Mendadak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ada apa ini?

"Naruto...," pekik Sakura menatap Naruto yang tengah terbaring. Tsunade dan Yamato gantian menatapnya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto? apa yang terjadi?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Tsunade dan Yamato saling memandang. Tsunadelah yang kemudian membuka mulut duluan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Sepertinya dia hanya cedera saat latihannya."

Sakura bisa melihat itu. Sekujur tubuh Naruto berdarah. Banyak goresan di tangan dan wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak cepat diobati? Bagaimana kalau infeksi?" cecar Sakura cemas.

"Untuk itulah aku memanggilmu kemari," ucap Tsunade sambil memegang bahu Sakura, "Bukankah hanya kau yang tahu betul keadaan tubuh Naruto?" Tsunade sedikit tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Sepertinya Naruto sangat kelelahan karena latihannya. Karena itu dia tertidur pulas sekali," sambung Yamato, berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Nah, Yamato. Sepertinya banyak yang harus kau ceritakan padaku. Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruanganku. Biarkan Sakura mengobati luka-luka Naruto," Tsunade mengedipkan mata pada Yamato, memberi isyarat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yamato mengerti. Diapun melangkah mengikuti Tsunade. Sebelumnya, dia menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"Kuserahkan Naruto padamu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum sedikit sambil mengangguk. Setelahnya, Tsunade dan Yamatopun berlalu dari ruangan itu seiring pintu yang menutup perlahan. Meninggalkan Sakura bersama Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura duduk di kursi tepat disamping ranjang Naruto. Dia menatap getir tubuh yang dipenuhi luka itu. Hatinya sedikit meringis. Entah latihan macam apa yang sudah dijalaninya. Apapun itu, pastilah latihan yang sangat berat. Seperti latihannya bersama Kakashi-sansei dan Yamato yang sempat ia dan Sai lihat dulu.

Sambil menatap Naruto, Sakura mengalirkan cakra dikedua tangannya. Lalu ia arahkan ke tangan Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh luka. Mendadak matanya terasa perih melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti itu. Rasa bersalah seperti menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Sedikit banyak, Sakura merasa bertanggung jawab atas penderitaan Naruto sekarang. Janji itu, seperti sebuah kutukan baginya terutama untuk Naruto. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang sepertinya memaksa untuk keluar dari sudut mata _emeraldnya_. Tapi Sakura menahan itu. Dia tidak mau merusak konsentrasinya yang sedang mengalirkan cakra medis ke tubuh Naruto.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Latihan seperti apa yang sudah kau jalani, Naruto?" tanya Sakura lirih. Tak ada respon. Tentu saja, orang yang ditanyanya masih memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Naruto? Apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk membantumu?" air mata itu sungguh sulit dibendung. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, tetap saja air mata itu menetes mengenai tangannya sendiri. Sakura menunduk, berusaha sedikit meredam air matanya.

"Tersenyumlah..."

Suara itu...

Sakura mendongakkan kepala. Ditatapnya pemuda yang sedang diobatinya. Bola mata secerah langit itu tengah menatapnya kini.

"Tersenyumlah, Sakura-chan. Hanya itu yang aku butuhkan darimu," ucap Naruto tulus, membuat rona merah muncul di pipi putih Sakura.

Naruto berusaha bangun. Sakura yang tahu maksud Naruto, membantunya menyender di kepala ranjang dengan bantal yang telah Sakura siapkan untuk sandaran Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membantumu apa-apa."

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Jangan menangis. Aku akan merasa sedih melihatmu menangis."

Sakura kembali menatap kedua bola mata Naruto, mencari sedikit kebohongan dari ucapannya. Tapi nihil. Hanya ketulusan yang Sakura lihat.

"Bodoh!" hanya itu yang dapat Sakura katakan. Dia tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya begitu tulus.

**xXx**

**Andai waktu berlalu bisu**

**Menyisakan luka berbalut duka**

**Dia yang pergi dari pandangku**

**Memberi salju dalam hatiku**

**Aku terpuruk di lembah nestapa**

**Reksa ragaku tiada guna**

**Apalah arti hidup sang hawa**

**dirundung duka berkubang luka**

**.**

**Adalah dirimu yang datang dihadapanku**

**Mengikat janji seumur hidup atas namaku**

**Kan kau bawa dia untukku**

**Juga untukmu dan tim tujuh**

**Selengkung senyummu beriku asa**

**Seperti udara disetiap nafas yang kuhela**

**Tidakkah kau sadari, kau telah menjadi matahari**

**Mengganti salju di hati, menjadi musim semi**

**.**

**Andai dapat kuulang roda waktu**

**Takkan kubiarkan kau mengucap janji itu**

**Andai dapat kuulang roda waktu**

**Biarkan kubenamkan diriku dalam dekapmu**

**.**

**Kusesali kelemahanku**

**Kumaki diriku atas kebodohanku**

**Yang tak pernah menyadari perasaamu**

**Bebanmu atas lika hatiku**

**Kini, **

**Biarlah waktu berlalu bisu**

**Biarlah luka berbalut duka**

**Biarlah semua menjadi masa lalu**

**Antara aku, kau, dia dan tim tujuh**

**xXx**

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Ia menyentuh pipi Sakura, berusaha menghapus air mata yang tersisa di wajah surganya itu. Entah dorongan darimana, wajahnya ikut mendekati wajah Sakura. Di detik berikutnya, bibir Naruto telah menempel di bibir mungil Sakura. Lembut dan manis, itu yang bisa Naruto rasakan. Sakura sedikit kaget. Otaknya ingin memberontak, tapi tubuhnya tidak merespon. Dia diam saja atas tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama Naruto menarik kembali kepalanya. Wajah kedua insan itu memerah, terlebih Naruto. Menyadari tindakannya tadi, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-chan. A-aku terbawa suasana," ucap Naruto gugup.

Sakura tak merespon. Gadis itu masih diam sambil menatapnya. Naruto merasa ngeri sendiri, membayangkan wajahnya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan babak belur oleh Sakura akibat tindakan nekatnya tadi.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja itu hadiah dariku."

Jawaban Sakura sungguh diluar dugaan Naruto. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya dengan...

"Hadiah?" tanya Naruto heran. Sakura menghela napas panjang, menyadari kebodohan Naruto.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Jangan katakan kalau kau lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri."

"Ulang tahun? Oh iya," Naruto memukul keningnya sendiri. Ia ingat sekarang, "Iya benar, hari ini kan ulang tahunku. Hehe...," Naruto tertawa lebar. Sakura hanya menggeleng. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Naruto melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan. Itu kan tidak adil. Ciuman tadi bukan kau yang melakukannya. Masa aku memberi hadiah untuk diriku sendiri?" protes Naruto tanpa dosa.

Sakura mendelik. Dia menatap Naruto garang. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan tajam Sakura, sedikit menyesali perkataanya tadi. Sakura meraih jaket orange Naruto. Ia mencengkramnya kuat. Oh, bagus Naruto! Bersiaplah menerima kemarahan Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura-chan."

Naruto meringis. Ia memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima pukulan maut Sakura yang terkenal di Konoha.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Tapi tunggu dulu, mendadak Naruto merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Basah. Penasaran, ia membuka mata. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja berdesir hebat. Betapa tidak? Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura tengah menciumnya! Bukan ciuman biasa. Ciuman di bibir yang terasa hangat. Naruto merasa melayang. Ia dapat melihat mata Sakura yang terpejam sambil mencengkram kerah jaketnya. Perlahan Naruto ikut memejamkan mata. Ia meraih belakang kepala dan punggung Sakura. Mengajak gadis itu untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Mereka terhanyut dalam kehangatan yang menjalar hingga lubuk hati mereka.

**"Otanjoubi omodetto...,"** bisik Sakura disela ciumannya. Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Sepertinya ulang tahun kali ini adalah ulang tahun terindah untuk Naruto. Mendapat hadiah istimewa dari orang yang istimewa, tidak hanya di hidupnya tapi juga di hatinya. Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Gaje? Kependekkan? Yah, dimaafin aja deh. Maklum lagi buru-buru *ngeles mode*

Oya, sebelumnya saya mo ngucapin met ultah ma Naruto. Moga cepet jadi Hokage dan yang terpenting, moga om Masashi cepet di kasih ilham ma Kami-sama buat nikahin Naru ma Saku (NaruSaku FC: Amiiin)

Dah ah, cuap-cuapnya, dah capek nih =.=a

RnR? ga maksa kok -gampared-


End file.
